The present invention relates to toilet bowl flushing systems and pertains particularly to automatic apparatus for automatically flushing toilets. Many people, adults as well as children, are negligent or forgetful in the flushing of manually flushed toilets. Many proposals have been made in the past for automatic flushing devices that purport to remedy this problem. Among the prior art approaches to this problem are the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ Lewis et al. 2,813,274 Nov. 19, 1957 Gelhar 3,134,986 June 2, 1964 Akamatsu et al. 3,590,397 July 6, 1971 Liu et al 4,055,864 Nov. 1, 1977 Aguero 4,329,745 May 18, 1982 ______________________________________
These proposals are not entirely satisfactory. It is therefore, desirable to have some means for reliably and automatically flushing toilet bowls following use.